leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stoutland (Pokémon)
|} Stoutland (Japanese: ムーランド Mooland) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Stoutland is a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws. Blue paw pads can also be seen on each paw in Pokédex 3D Pro. Stoutland has an intelligent, good-natured, valiant, and trustworthy disposition, being a partner of choice for many. Its fur is thick enough to protect itself and others against freezing temperatures. Stoutland found in Alola look fairly uncomfortable however. In the anime In the main series Major appearances An old Stoutland debuted in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!, where it was living in an abandoned house with a . It reappeared in They Might Not Be Giants!, this time living under a canal bridge, and again in One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., where its health had gotten so bad that it had to be taken to Nurse Joy for treatment. After being discharged, Stoutland disappeared, leaving Litten upset. Other Stoutland debuted in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. In the latter movie, it was used by Glacine and Donuke to pull their sled in the snowbound village in the latter, while it made a brief cameo appearance in the former movie while fulfilling a similar role. Stoutland made its main series debut in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, under the ownership of Burgundy. It was used in a battle against , where it faced off against during the first round of the Club Battle, but it lost. A Stoutland appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, under the ownership of . It saved Oscar's granddaughter when she fell while hiking in the mountains. Both of them were then rescued by , who lifted them back up. Multiple Stoutland appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, with some of them being Poké Ride Stoutland. They were used by Ash and as part of a treasure hunt. Minor appearances A Stoutland appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Stoutland appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Ramone. It was seen participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, where it was eventually defeated by Dawn's Piplup. A Stoutland appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Davy. A Trainer's Stoutland appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Stoutland appeared in Lost at the League!, where and asked it for help in looking for . A Stoutland appeared in SS027. A Stoutland appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Stoutland appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of Cheren. It battled against 's in a Gym . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bianca's father has a Stoutland, which , , and used as children to practice behind his back. It appeared in a flashback in A Nickname for Tepig. Lenora has a Stoutland which she has owned since it was a Lillipup. It was used in Lenora's battle against in Wheeling and Dealing. A Poké Ride Stoutland used by appeared in PASM17. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cold Storage, P2 Laboratory ( )}} , , and , P2 Laboratory ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 678 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia Origin Stoutland is based on a combination of a and a with some characteristics from s and s. Its talent for rescuing humans in the mountains is similar to a . Name origin Stoutland may be a combination of stout (bulky) and land (a reference to , whose name derived from the Latin terra meaning earth). It could also be a play on Scotland, as it draws inspiration from Scottish terriers. Mooland may be a combination of 尨 muku (shaggy hair) and land. In other languages and land |de=Bissbark|demeaning=From and bark, and possibly |fr=Mastouffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Stoutland|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Stoutland|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바랜드 Baland|komeaning=Possibly from or bark and land |zh_cmn=長毛狗 Chángmáogǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shaggy dog". |ru=Стаутлэнд Stautlend|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Bissbark es:Stoutland fr:Mastouffe it:Stoutland ja:ムーランド zh:长毛狗